


Shiro's Shadow

by Kalira



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (is the prompt), Alien Cultural Differences, Allura Ships It, Altean Shiro (Voltron), Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Assassination Attempt(s), Betrayal, Blade of Marmora Keith (Voltron), Blood, Bodyguard, Cuddling & Snuggling, Diplomacy, Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Kissing, M/M, Politics, Prince Shiro (Voltron), Protectiveness, Sheith Month 2018, Shiro was not prepared, Shiro's new guard is very pretty, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-24
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-15 20:38:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15421134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalira/pseuds/Kalira
Summary: After a rogue faction supporting the continuance of Zarkon's Empire attempts to assassinate the Altean Prince and diplomat at a peacetalk, the Blades of Marmora send one of their own to keep his side and protect him. Shiro was prepared for nothing about his new shadow, from the changes his very presence brings about to the feelings he inspires.





	Shiro's Shadow

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 24 of [Sheith Month](https://sheithmonth.tumblr.com/): Betrayal.
> 
> The prompt fit much more fully when this was much shorter, but the boys had a lot to say in this AU (which is also why it took me until this evening to finish it) and I really enjoyed it so I was hardly about to stop them . . . assuming I could have.
> 
> I made up new planets and aliens in a few spots. 'Landa' is the name I used for aliens of Slav's species, because I don't believe there is one in canon (yet?).

Shiro jolted fully awake as his door opened on the sound of a bright laugh, a lifetime with his sister making him instantly wary of her in such a cheerful mood with no explanation.

“Shiro!” Allura called, eyes sparkling, and bounced over to him, settling on the bed beside him on her knees.

“Allura. . .” Shiro replied cautiously, smiling at her. He turned over properly and sat up, nudging his sister over enough to have room at the edge of the bed. “What’s going on?” he asked, arching an eyebrow.

“The Blades of Marmora are here!” Allura said, with a knowing grin to which Shiro couldn’t assign any reason.

“That’s good. . .” Shiro said slowly. And he needed to get up, then - it was him who had been at the peace talks with the Blades of Marmora and several other Galra factions before they had been . . . expeditiously called off. He sighed. Even if it had not been his _fault_ , he regretted being the cause. In any case, he would need to see them. He hoped fervently that they were here to express willingness to resume the talks. “Are they-”

“They have a _gift_ for you!” Allura said slyly, and Shiro frowned.

“. . .what?” he said uncertainly. “That’s not necessary.” And it was odd.

“You’ll just have to go see!” Allura said, clapping her hands. “Once you’ve risen and dressed you’re to join father.” she added, growing more serious. She reached out and took Shiro’s hand. “I think the peace talks can be salvaged, Shiro.” She squeezed his hand between hers. “I know you can do it.”

Shiro smiled, squeezing her hand in return and kissing her cheek. “Thanks. I’m going to try.”

Allura smiled and lunged forwards to hug him firmly, then slipped off the bed and left him alone to dress and prepare for the day. Just as he was fastening the capelet around his shoulders there was a chime from the door, and he found Allura had sent someone with a light breakfast for him. He smiled and thanked the page, who bowed and ran off. Shiro smiled and stepped back into his quarters, biting into the roll. He located his circlet and settled it on his brow, ruffling his forelock out from beneath the warm metal as it settled into place.

He didn’t hurry overmuch on his way to the receiving room, giving himself time to finish his roll and double-check his appearance for any disarrangement - or stray crumbs - before stepping inside. His father was speaking with the Chief Blade of the Blade of Marmora faction, Kolivan, and they both looked relatively easy in their manner. Shiro felt a bit more tension leach out of him. He had _hoped_ their potential allies would not be scared off from making peace, but it had been far from certain.

“We once more offer our abject apologies that such a threat was carried out against your son and ambassador.” Kolivan said, glancing at Shiro and then bowing his head fractionally.

Alfor smiled and bowed his head in return. “We have already accepted your apologies, and they were unnecessary. The threat was evaded, and did not originate with you or your faction.” He stretched out a hand and Shiro moved to his side, smiling and bowing to the Chief Blade himself in both greeting and acknowledgement as his father continued speaking. “Neither I nor my son hold any ill will towards the Blade of Marmora or the Galra people as a whole, and we only wish to resume the peaceful discussions between our peoples as soon as may be.”

“You are most gracious.” Kolivan said evenly. “We cannot allow such a travesty to be repeated, however-”

“I won’t allow anyone to stop me from seeking peace.” Shiro said firmly, though he bobbed his head apologetically for the interruption. “Not so long as it is desired by any of those trapped into the Empire’s war.”

Kolivan cracked a very faint smile. “As you say, your highness.” He inclined his head a bare fraction, and Shiro felt a little hum of pleasure at the sign of approval from the stoic and impressive Galran warrior and leader. “As recompense for our mistake which allowed the threat to your life to occur, and a sign of our good will, we have brought one of our best to serve as a personal guard to your highness.”

Shiro froze, mouth slightly open. He jumped when his father rested a hand on his shoulder and flushed, closing his mouth hurriedly. He tried to think of a way to say it was not necessary, but . . . there probably _wasn’t_ a way without offending Kolivan or implying he did not trust the Blades, which was _not_ the case.

“Thank you for the care you show for my family’s safety.” Alfor said, squeezing Shiro’s shoulder. “It would be an honour to accept one of your Blades into service to protect my son.” He glanced at Shiro, and he realised he had begun to slouch his shoulders somewhat. “I worry,” Alfor said, a little more softly, “sending him off to negotiate, often alone.”

“I am sorry, Father.” Shiro said, lowering his eyes.

“No, do not be.” Alfor said warmly. “It is my place as your father to worry for you, and you are my best ambassador. I am very proud.”

“We are honoured to work with the Prince.” Kolivan agreed. Shiro cleared his throat quietly, embarrassed. “As a diplomat, and for one of our own to serve as shadow.” Kolivan gestured towards the door opposite the one Shiro had come through, and one of the Blades standing near it bowed, then turned and walked out. Evidently neither of them was to be Shiro’s new shadow themselves.

“This is Captain Keith.” Kolivan said, and Shiro’s brows rose as he turned over the name in his mind - Shiro was not precisely an expert, but it was not, strictly speaking, a Galra name.

Then his eyes widened as a slender figured walked through the door, sliding his hood back with a graceful gesture. He was far shorter than either of the other Blades by the door, and as he approached Shiro could see that Kolivan _dwarfed_ him.

He dissolved his helmet and met Shiro’s eyes, then bowed, one fist rising to rest over his heart. “It is my honour to be the one assigned to keep your side, Prince Shiro.” he said in a soft voice. “I hope to serve you well as guard.” He raised his head.

“I- I’m sure you will, thank you.” Shiro said, uncomfortably flustered and caught by the deep gleam of shockingly purple eyes. “It is my honour to have you assigned to me.” he added quickly, and Keith smiled slightly, the expression softening his face attractively.

Shiro choked as the thought registered and tried to clear it from his mind before it could somehow show on his own face.

“Perhaps you could accompany the Captain to settle into a room near yours, my son?” Alfor suggested.

“Right, of course.” Shiro smiled at Keith, mentally reviewing the open rooms in their wing of the Castle. “If you are ready. . ?”

Keith nodded, turning slightly and lifting a hand to touch the strap of a bag Shiro had not realised he had slung over his back. It was awfully small for someone who was going to be living on the Castle, but perhaps he had more belongings to collect from the hangar later.

“Father, Chief.” Shiro said respectfully, bowing.

Keith paused and turned to face Kolivan, bringing his closed fist to his chest and giving a shallow nod. Then he followed Shiro out of the room and Shiro realised how . . . _small_ he really was, particularly for a _Galra_. Shiro believed Kolivan, of course, when he had said Keith was one of their best, and his size did nothing to challenge that, it was simply very strange to see a Galra of his size. _Shiro_ even loomed over him somewhat.

“Welcome to the Castle of Lions, Captain.” Shiro said as they moved away from the meeting room, leading his new shadow back the way he had so recently come. “I hope you will be comfortable here with us.”

Keith nodded silently, pacing just half a step behind Shiro’s left shoulder.

“The rooms should be prepared, but if there is anything more you need to be comfortable there please let me know.” Shiro told him with a smile. “If I had known you were coming I would have personally made them ready for you.”

Keith met Shiro’s gaze with a faint look of surprise. “I am certain it will be fine.” he said after a moment.

Shiro smiled again as he came to a stop and gestured to the door. “Here we are.” He unsealed the door and it slid open. “I’ll show you how to key the door so that only you and those you choose may open it,” he explained as he led Keith inside, “and then either leave you to get settled in or show you around the Castle. Which would you prefer first?”

Keith slipped his bag off his shoulder, his cloak fluttering around the blade strapped across his back. “Castle first, please.” he said, settling his bag on the table.

“Certainly.” Shiro acquiesced, first showing Keith how to change the locking function on his door. Keith keyed it to himself and left Shiro authorised to enter as well, to Shiro’s faint surprise. “Shall we start by going down to collect the rest of your belongings?”

Keith blinked at him, then looked at the bag on the table. He gestured towards it. “I have my things.” he said dubiously. Shiro blinked, glancing between Keith and the bag, then nodded. That . . . wasn’t much in the way of personal belongings if Keith was going to be living here, but . . . it wasn’t Shiro’s business to comment upon, either. _  
_  
“All right, well. . .” Shiro stepped back out into the corridor, then led Keith down the short distance to his own rooms. “My rooms are through here.” He gestured, pausing by the door. “Ah, I suppose we should re-key the door to allow you entrance. . .” Shiro realised just when he would have moved on.

Keith’s hand brushed his wrist and Shiro stopped, turning towards him again. “I understand if you aren’t yet comfortable with that, your highness.” he said with something that wasn’t quite a smile. “Although I will need to be nearer when we are off the Castle, your home is quite safe, from all I know.”

Shiro smiled and nodded. “It is.” he agreed honestly. His gaze dropped down Keith’s body and back up to meet his eyes. “To the degree that very few people who live here generally wear armour whilst on board.” he added softly.

Keith stiffened, his ears folding backwards briefly. “. . .ah. I- I was not aware. I can- I can change. It was not my intention to stand out, or to seem as though I do not trust-”

“It’s fine.” Shiro stopped him. “If you are more comfortable in your armour no one will hold it against you, although you may draw more attention.” Keith was likely to draw attention in any case, in all honesty - it wasn’t unheard of, but there were few Galra who frequented the Castle, and once the delegation from the Blades of Marmora left once more Keith would be the only one in residence. Even if he wasn’t shadowing Shiro while they were on board, he would definitely stand out. _  
_  
Keith nodded hesitantly, and Shiro smiled again, gesturing his new guard up to walk at his side and leading him through the Castle. He pointed out his sister’s rooms, and his parents’, before they left the royal wing, then paused to ask whether Keith wanted an overview or to see everything.

Keith smiled slightly. “Knowing the Castle top to bottom would be preferred.” he said mildly, and Shiro grinned.

“My favourite too.” he confided, and Keith’s smile widened a tiny bit, his ears perking forwards as Shiro gestured for him to come back up to walk at Shiro’s shoulder and started talking.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hello little _brother_. . .” Allura half-sang as she pounced, landing on the lounge beside Shiro and pressing herself up against his shoulder. She hooked her chin over it and _looked_ at him from very close range.

Shiro rested his book on his lap and looked at her. “Hello _dearest_ sister.” he countered, smiling slightly, brows arched. She flashed a winning, charming smile at him and hugged her arms around his, her knees bumping into his thigh.

“Did you know,” Allura began, resting her cheek on his shoulder, “that your new _shadow_ practically _lives_ on the training deck?”

Shiro blinked. He hadn’t, in fact, known what Keith was doing with his spare time - he had assured the Captain several times that everything, from the libraries to the recreation decks, the observation decks, training deck, pool, lesser kitchens, everything was open for the use of anyone in residence, including Keith. He hadn’t known with what Keith actually chose to occupy himself.

“Maybe,” Allura said, poking Shiro in the side, “you should go and . . . give him a sparring partner.”

Shiro stiffened, then looked down at her, blinking. Mostly he got a face full of her hair, but she peeked up at him through it, all sparkling eyes and playful smile that he was in no way foolish enough to fall for being as innocent as it tried to seem.

Shiro got up, Allura’s arms falling away as he moved. She took his book from his grip and he let her have it without a fight. Her suspicious look aside, it wasn’t a bad suggestion - she was right when she’d pointed out that Keith didn’t know anyone here, barely even Shiro. Although depending on when one frequented the training deck it wasn’t a bad way to run into new people and perhaps get to know them, either.

For that matter. . .

Shiro paused, eyes narrowing, and looked down at his sister. Allura smiled up at him, sitting properly now. “Why,” Shiro began, “did you come to tell _me_ this, you enjoy sparring probably _more_ than me, you could-”

Allura bounced up, catching him by the arm and pushing him towards the door. “I love you, little brother, but you’re kind of an idiot sometimes.” she said, ignoring Shiro’s protests. “Now go spar with your handsome new bodyguard.”

Shiro opened his mouth but before he could speak Allura gave him another shove and sent him half-stumbling out into the corridor. He hadn’t quite realised she’d moved them so far. He turned back-

“Have fun!” Allura said brightly, then closed the library doors in his face.

Shiro stared at them for a moment, then turned and made his way to the training deck.

It was empty except for Keith, though at first glance Shiro wouldn’t have _known_ it was Keith if it weren’t for the fact that there was no one else that shade of purple currently on board the Castle - he was fighting a pair of gladiators and when Shiro first stepped inside he _blurred_ as he darted between them.

Shiro quietly braced his back against the wall and watched, eyes wide. He had known, of course, that Keith was a formidable fighter - all of the ranking Blades were, and for Keith to have been chosen by Kolivan as a guard, and named _one of our best_. . .

It had not been the same as _watching_ him. He fought fluidly but _fast_ , body twisting just a little further than Shiro would have thought possible as he evaded, bounding high and kicking off from one well-placed foot that sent one gladiator crashing down into a flip that sank his blade into the other as he rode it down.

It was then, crouched on the downed gladiator’s chest, that he caught sight of Shiro, his eyes widening and his ears pricking forwards. “Your highness!”

Shiro lifted a hand in an abortive wave. “Hello, Captain.”

Keith hopped up from the gladiator he had downed and moved towards Shiro, casually disabling the other as it was getting up. Shiro swallowed, gaze tracking the graceful sweep of Keith’s blade as he drove it into the gladiator, then brought it around and sheathed it at his back.

He paused before Shiro and bowed shallowly. “Did you require me?” he asked, and Shiro blinked, then shook his head.

“Oh, no.” Shiro tipped his head, reaching up to smooth the collar of his cape before he had realised he was doing so. He’d quashed that nervous gesture years ago. “I heard you were on the training deck and- I thought you might like a real partner?”

Keith was silent for a moment, just blinking up at him, one ear tilted sideways.

“If. . . If you don’t want to spar with me that’s fine.” Shiro said awkwardly, rubbing the back of his neck.

“No, that’s- It’s all right.” Keith nodded sharply. “Only . . . I don’t want to hurt you.” he said, stepping back.

Shiro frowned, arching a brow. “I’m not helpless, you know.” he said mildly. He might not have Allura’s ferocity, but he _could_ fight.

“I’m sure you’re not, your highness.” Keith said almost without inflection and Shiro sighed and went to get a sword.

“We don’t ever want to truly hurt each other when we’re sparring.” Shiro pointed out, testing the weight until he found a sword that could stand in well for his own. Then he set it aside again to go through stretches to warm and loosen his muscles. “If we do,” he added with a wry smile, “we should not be sparring with said person.”

Keith’s lips twitched and he inclined his head in acknowledgement of the point. The disabled gladiators removed themselves while Shiro warmed up, leaving plenty of room for Shiro and Keith to set themselves a good distance apart. “Terms?” Keith asked. “First ‘blood’?”

Shiro hummed, glancing Keith up and down. “Three bloods, or a critical injury?” he countered. It would give them a better opportunity to get to know each others’ styles.

Keith’s brows rose, but he smiled slightly as he agreed.

A moment later Shiro was struggling to move out of the way quick enough, sword barely up in time to deflect a lunge. He stifled a laugh, let himself roll across the floor for a better angle, and brought his sword around in a powerful sweep.

Keith leapt over it, braced one hand on the floor as he carried the movement to go low, and nearly took Shiro’s feet out from under him with a sweep of one leg. Shiro jumped it and lashed out with a kick as he came down, but Keith was already gone.

It was a good few minutes before first blood was landed, and it went to Keith - a delicate tap of the tip of his blade against Shiro’s shoulder that had somehow slithered right through his guard. Shiro conceded the point with a nod and they backed away before lunging in to cross blades again.

Shiro landed second blood shortly after, a glancing blow across Keith’s left hip that left him looking startled for a moment before he ducked his head and flicked his blade in a salute. They disengaged and backed a few steps away, circling each other again.

It was a good spar, Shiro was enjoying himself, but Keith was holding back. While Shiro was too - going all out was inappropriate in a friendly spar - it was different. Keith had been moving differently, faster, stronger before.

Shiro wanted to say something, but he didn’t want it to come across as an order, and perhaps Keith was uncomfortable sparring with him either because he didn’t know Shiro’s abilities or because of their respective positions. He sighed through his nose and then stifled a yelp as he jerked back, sword flashing up to knock Keith’s aside only a handspan in front of his nose.

Keith’s ears folded down and he ducked his head sheepishly, but Shiro was scolding himself internally for getting distracted. He rolled his shoulders and spun his sword in an almost lazy circle, then lunged, and was gratified to _see_ Keith startle, even if it didn’t so much as put a hitch in his movements.

Several flurries of blows exchanged and dodged or deflected, and the spar finally ended with Keith halfway down on one knee and arched backwards, Shiro’s blade tapping his upper arm. Keith gave him a nod - a little awkward at this angle - and Shiro withdrew his sword, then switched it to his off hand to offer Keith a hand up.

Keith took it after a pause that stretched a moment too long, and Shiro pulled him to his feet, clasping his hand firmly. “Thank you for the spar.” he said with a smile.

“Thank you, your highness.” Keith said, stepping back and bowing, and Shiro sighed, smile tipping crookedly.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro looked up as his door chimed. “Yes? Open.”

The door slid open and Keith poked his head inside, then, at Shiro’s gesture, walked in, the door sliding closed behind him. “I was coming to ask if you were prepared for our departure.” Keith said, standing straight, nearly at attention.

“The door is keyed to you, you could have come in.” Shiro said, straightening and flipping the top of his trunk closed. A soft glow proclaimed it locked and he patted it idly. “Yes, of course I am.” It was, in fact, a little strange to have someone else even looking out for him on that score - Shiro had been packing and preparing on his own for diplomatic missions for years. “Are you?”

“Of course!” Keith said, stiffening a little more, and Shiro half wanted to clarify he hadn’t meant it as some kind of doubt of Keith’s dedication to his duty.

“Well. I guess we’re off, then.” Shiro said, moving across to wrap his cape around his shoulders and settle his circlet on his brow. When he turned around Keith had collected his trunk, and Shiro opened his mouth to protest, but it died at Keith’s impatient glance, his ears folding down briefly as his eyes met Shiro’s. “Right.” Shiro said softly.

They stopped by the King’s study for a brief and informal farewell - Keith stood by the door awkwardly, looking as though he felt he should be in the hall, as Shiro’s parents hugged him and gave him last-minute bits of advice he’d heard dozens of times before, and then Allura nearly jumped on him, kissing his cheek and whispering in his ear. Shiro hugged her and pushed her off quickly, because Allura’s mischief could be _distracting_ and he was about to be on a mission. He bowed shallowly, then left, Keith trailing behind him as he headed down to the hangar even though he _knew_ his shadow knew the way.

Keith looked around the pod with interest as Shiro made sure everything was ready before sealing the doors. “Do you often go on these trips alone?” Keith asked, coming to the front of the pod and peeking over Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro smiled, settling into the pilot’s seat and gesturing to the other in invitation. Keith took it, still watching him. “It sends a good message.”

Keith hummed low in his throat and Shiro looked sideways at him. “It leaves you more exposed.” he commented, but nothing further.

Shiro shrugged, taking the pod up and out of the hangar. He didn’t answer until they were out and away from the Castle, course laid in for their trip. “I’m not afraid.” he said simply. “I _want_ to make these treaties work, to really know these people, to make a difference. I don’t want them to think I’m scared, or- or only looking to exploit them.”

Keith made another thoughtful sound and Shiro looked at him but his expression was unreadable. Shiro explained a little more, then fell silent. Keith said nothing at all.

Most of their trip was quiet - which wouldn’t have bothered Shiro if he was alone, but was slightly unnerving when there was another person so close. He did find out that Keith was an excellent pilot, when Shiro needed a break and rather than idle or set an autopilot Keith took over as easily as though it was what he did every day.

Shiro took a nap, and when he woke returned to the pilot’s seats at the front of the pod but said nothing about taking the task back from Keith.

Shiro had flown to the open summit on Garkurrex several times before, and he found himself hoping Keith had as well because he took them in through the wreckage of the orbital defences and slipped through the narrow passages in the fiery ring more easily than Shiro suspected he could have himself.

Greetings were a little more stilted than usual, with Keith’s presence, but the backstabbing that had ended with an attempt on Shiro’s life was known and it would have been indescribably rude to complain of or reject the guard watching over him in light of it. Shiro smiled his most persuasive smile and smoothed things over as best he could with a few more minutes spent speaking with the Marquesse.

“You’re very good at that.” Keith said as Shiro closed the door to their quarters. Shiro turned to him with a quizzical look. “I thought she was going to be angry about my presence, she seemed. . .” He trailed off and touched his fingertips to the hilt of his blade. He had listened to Shiro’s advice - request - and was not wearing his helmet and only the lighter version of his armour. It made him marginally less intimidating and he looked a little less out of place. “By the time you finished speaking with her she didn’t even seem bothered that I am here.”

Shiro smiled, ducking his head. “Ah, the Marquesse is a kind woman; she is unhappy it seems to be _necessary_ for me to have a guard,” his lips twisted; he was too, “but she would never make anyone unwelcome for such a thing.” Shiro _or_ Keith.

Keith nodded, keeping his head low. Shiro frowned, but shifted awkwardly and picked up his trunk again, bringing it through into his bedroom. “We have a while before the welcome dinner tonight, you may as well settle in.” he called back through into the main room.

There was no sound, but Shiro was . . . getting used to the fact that Keith generally moved soundlessly. It was mildly unnerving, but he was pretty sure it was just _Keith_ by nature and not something he did on purpose. Shiro wouldn’t mention the occasional unnerving startlement it gave him to his shadow; it wasn’t really his fault.

When Shiro emerged from his room some time later, neatened up and in fancier clothes, Keith was inspecting the balcony doors. At first he thought Keith was appreciating the view, but after a moment. . .

Shiro sighed silently. “Ready for dinner?” he asked. Keith turned, bobbing his head in a silent assent. Shiro paused. “Is . . . it your first diplomatic dinner?” he asked delicately.

Keith’s ears swivelled, a curious look overtaking his face. “I suppose so. I’ve been to negotiating tables but that’s probably different. Why?”

Shiro smiled crookedly. “It is. The Marquesse is not too stringent and most of the others aren’t here yet, so it shouldn’t be too difficult to adjust starting from now.” he advised.

“Why should it matter?” Keith said, sweeping his hands over his thighs - he was still wearing his light armour, but given his purpose for being here and the organisation he hailed from that was appropriate; formal for the Blades _was_ wearing light armour - and moving towards Shiro. “ _You_ are attending the dinner, I am your shadow.”

Shiro paused, then put a hand up. “Oh no. _You_ are attending the dinner just the same.”

Keith’s eyes widened and he looked . . . alarmed? “Your highness, I-”

“You are my guard and my shadow, I know.” Shiro said with a reassuring smile. “In this instance, however, while you can stay near me you _cannot_ just . . . stand behind me being watchful. It will give off entirely the wrong message and be _very_ rude.”

Keith opened his mouth, perhaps to protest further, then took a slow breath and bowed his head in acknowledgement. There wasn’t time for anything further, so Shiro gestured him along, pausing with a raised eyebrow when Keith sidestepped in front of him, proceeding into the corridor first with a watchful air. Shadow. Right.

Shiro sighed. He had been getting used to Keith being _around_ at home on the Castle of Lions, but that was . . . different. _This_ would be different, Keith being actually on his guard and probably always at Shiro’s side.

Shiro shook off the not entirely comfortable thought and led the way down to the formal dinner hall, Keith at his shoulder a half-step behind.

Over the next movement as the rest of the attendees filtered in and meetings began, it was just as much of an adjustment as Shiro had anticipated - perhaps more - having Keith constantly at his side. He was surprisingly good at being unobtrusive, given that he was not at all made for it in these surroundings, but he was . . . always there. And sometimes he looked so _uncomfortable_ or confused. . .

Shiro felt a little badly that he couldn’t tell Keith to go on and do something else on his own if he preferred, but instead kept dragging him through the probably incredible boring sidelines of everything Shiro did. Well, he _could_ attempt to send Keith away, but Shiro was well aware he wouldn’t go - he would probably take it as an insult if Shiro even tried, given what he was supposed to be doing. Shiro remained silent and kept his own discomfort and fretting internal as he attended talks and urged further connections between factions who had already themselves allied peaceably with Altea.

“Highness. Your highness. Shiro.”

Shiro stirred vaguely, mumbling, his fingers tightening on-

His eyes opened as the tablet slipped out of his grip. Keith was leaning over him. “Your highness, you should rest properly.” he said, putting the tablet on the table in front of the couch where Shiro had evidently fallen asleep. “Tomorrow you may have just the one meeting, but it is an important one.” he pointed out with a stunning gift of understatement.

“Right.” Shiro said, rubbing his face. “Right, uh.”

“Go to bed.” Keith said helpfully, and before he knew it Shiro had been pulled off the couch and nudged into making his only slightly unsteady way to the bedroom.

“I was-” Shiro began, then broke off. He had not been doing anything useful even before he fell asleep, and he _did_ need the rest before their final day here. They would be back on their way to the Castle, one way or another, before tomorrow night.

He looked back and found Keith tidying the mess he’d left across the low table by the couch with steady hands. He looked-

Shiro shook his head and closed the door behind himself, leaving Keith to do as he would and going to bed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Before Shiro knew it Keith had accompanied him on three diplomatic missions - all successes, if to varying degrees; Shiro _was_ good at this - and half a dozen other trips and it was still . . . strange to have him ever there at Shiro’s shoulder but it was growing less so. At least when they were out of the Castle. A number of delegations were currently being hosted on board the Castle, including one group from a people they knew very little of and could not, then, be entirely settled with - meaning Keith had been attentively _present_ even here, trailing Shiro as unobtrusively as he could, _everywhere_.

Shiro was unsettled and trying not to show it, but there was only so unobtrusive the lithe, dark figure could _be_ dogging his steps through the Castle. At least it wasn’t to such a degree that Keith need be moved into Shiro’s rooms, he thought, fighting down a blush.

Keith was, naturally, always in Shiro’s rooms when they were on a mission - how else could he actively _guard_ Shiro? - but here on the Castle he remained just down the corridor. Even if Shiro now found Keith mysteriously waiting outside his door every morning no matter _what_ time he rose.

“Your highness?”

Shiro paused and turned to face his shadow, brows arching. “Yes?”

“May-” Keith’s ears rotated restlessly and he wouldn’t quite meet Shiro’s eyes, unusually for him. Keith was generally rather straightforward, even if he was quiet and tried his best to fade into the background as Shiro’s protective shadow. “May I speak with you?”

Shiro blinked. “Of course.” he agreed, with some confusion. “In my rooms?” he suggested, and Keith nodded gratefully.

Shiro turned away again and led the way, wondering what Keith wanted to talk about. He had never requested something like this before and in fact . . . barely spoke, much of the time. Certainly not-

Shiro shook it off, opening the door and gesturing Keith inside. “Would you like something to-” he stopped as Keith shook his head. “Very well. Have a seat?” he invited as he settled at the small table himself.

Keith remained on his feet, and Shiro probably should have expected that but it was still a little uncomfortable. He stayed where he was, however, looking up at Keith. He wasn’t fidgeting, but he looked . . . discomfited. And his ears were folded back almost into his hair, his shoulders slumped.

“Captain, is something wrong?” Shiro asked, concerned. “Has there been-” he paused. Keith had settled in well on the Castle - or so it seemed - and even though the delegation being here had unsettled routines that had become comfortable, for both of them, it had still seemed . . . fine.

“I am in no distress.” Keith said smoothly, and Shiro relaxed slightly.

“Is there some other concern?” Shiro asked when Keith didn’t continue, and he took a breath, raising his head a little.

“Your highness, I-” Keith broke off, then frowned. “Prince Shiro, if you are not . . . comfortable with me, I can return to our headquarters and another Blade can be assigned to you in my place.” he said, not quite looking at Shiro.

“What? No!” Shiro said hurriedly.

“I do not wish to continue discomfiting you. It is clear my presence is. . .” Keith shook his head. “Perhaps another Blade would be more. . . I do not wish for you to be forced to keep me with you when it is clearly,” he paused, “highness, do not refuse out of concern for my feelings.” he said, linking his hands behind his back.

“No, it’s not- It’s not that.” Shiro said, shaking his head and getting up from his chair. “I am . . . not used to having anyone with me all the time. I’ve never had a, erm, personal guard before. And I don’t . . . really know you. It feels strange to . . . drag you everywhere with me.” he said apologetically, taking a step closer to Keith.

Keith blinked. “I,” he paused. “You have never had a personal guard before?” he confirmed. “A prince?”

“No.” Shiro gestured sheepishly. “Guards at formal events or when going into battle, or fraught situations, yes, but never. . . Never someone like you, to stand at my side always.”

“Oh. I am sorry.” Keith said blankly.

“It’s not bad!” Shiro said, although it was _incredibly_ strange. “I just- I feel like I’m forcing you to go wherever I go and it seems . . . rude.”

Keith blinked, then tilted his head. “It is my duty to keep your side.” he said with a vaguely confused look.

Shiro covered his face with his hands. “That doesn’t make me feel any less like. . .” he trailed off, then slowly lowered his hands. “I barely know anything about you and yet due to me you are dragged to other systems and all over the Altean territories as I go on errands for my father, and. . .”

Shiro’s eyes widened. Keith had wrapped one hand around his wrist, gently pulling it lower still. “ _That_ is why you seem uncomfortable with my presence?” he asked uncertainly, and Shiro smiled weakly. “Would it make you more comfortable with me shadowing you if you got to know me better?” Keith offered tentatively. “I truly do not mind being your shadow, however, your highness. I assure you.”

“I-” Shiro began, then stopped. “I would like that.” he said, smiling. “To get to know you. I feel as though I already should have.”

“There is no need-” Keith broke off, shoulders stiffening and ears twitching, as Shiro clasped his wrist in return, squeezing gently.

“I want to.” Shiro said earnestly. “You’re not a machine you’re a _person_ , and you’re with me . . . all the time, I want to know _you_ , not just that you’re a Blade, one of their best, and- I want to know you properly. If you. . .”

“Of course.” Keith said, though he looked a little baffled - helpless, almost. “I- I would not necessarily say I am one of- I mean, obviously am a strong fighter but that is true of all of the Blades.” He smiled slightly.

Shiro raised an eyebrow. “Chief Kolivan introduced you that way.” he said, watching as Keith’s ears shifted forwards. “ _One of our best to guard your highness._ ”

“Oh.” Keith said faintly, his eyes wide.

“I would have guessed,” Shiro told him, drawing him towards the table, “simply from watching you, but that _is_ what he said. But that is . . . almost all that I know about you. I know that you fight with the Blades, that you are one of their best, that you are a _brilliant_ pilot,” Keith ducked his head, ears tilting, “I know . . . some things, but not. . .”

Keith squeezed Shiro’s hand, startling him. Keith was wearing a slightly crooked smile as they settled at the table, releasing Shiro’s hand and beginning, with an endearingly somewhat awkward manner, to talk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro paused in the doorway before slipping inside quietly and putting his back to the wall near it, watching. Keith was training alone again - Shiro knew he had a couple of usual sparring partners now, other than Shiro himself, who he always treated with unnecessary caution, but he still primarily trained alone.

It certainly didn’t harm his form or his skills; Shiro had seen him in a _real_ battle only once, but he had been as smooth and unrufflable there as he was on the training deck.

Keith brought his blade around crosswise before him to block a blow that sent him tumbling across the floor, and never stopped moving, rolling up to his knees and lunging upwards as the gladiator pursued him. He was all speed and lean grace, pared down to skilled efficiency - even his larger movements blended smoothly one into the next, carrying him on in his battle, never a wasted bit of effort.

The gladiator crumpled and Keith spun his blade lightly at his side, bringing his free hand up to brush his fringe out of his face as he tilted his head. He turned away from the gladiator just as it began to reconstitute, the training deck pulling it back. “Shiro!” Keith startled, then laid his ears back and bowed hurriedly. “Highness!”

Shiro smiled slightly. “I like Shiro.” he said softly, moving closer. “If you don’t mind.”

“So do I.” Keith said with a little smile, eyes bright with amusement.

Shiro laughed, ducking his head as he felt himself flushing faintly. “I am sorry I startled you,” he said, taking another step, “I didn’t want to disturb you.”

Keith nodded, then shook his head. “You shouldn’t be here, though, Shiro.” Keith said with a slight frown. Shiro huffed. “I mean, I didn’t expect you to be up for some time. I would have escorted you.”

“I’m perfectly fine, and you’re with me _now_.” Shiro pointed out, arching an eyebrow.

Keith met his gaze flatly.

“I know.” Shiro capitulated with a sigh. “You’re concerned for me with the delegation from Barrash as well as the Olkari and-”

“Shiro.” Keith interrupted, and Shiro fell silent. “It is my duty to protect you. Please.” He took a step closer, shaking his head. “You _know_ why I have been staying so close even here in your home. I don’t want anything to happen to you. Please allow me to keep your side and watch over you properly.”

“I. . .” Shiro was briefly lost for words. He bowed his head. “I am sorry if I worried you. Truly I do not mind having you at my side,” he added honestly, “I promise.”

Keith smiled slightly, the stiff set of his shoulders easing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Your highness, Prince Shiro, if I might have one more word- Ah.”

Shiro turned back to the lady from the Barrash delegation. “Yes?” he asked politely, Keith slipping out of the way to hover in his familiar place at Shiro’s shoulder.

“I see you are still fettered by your shadow, I had thought you might take _some_ time alone.” Aisenne said with a dry lilt and a small smile.

Shiro didn’t react. “Captain Keith is a member of the Blades of Marmora,” he said evenly, watching Aisenne’s eyes widen, “and as he was sent to watch over me, he _is_ ever my shadow.” He let a touch of steel creep into his gaze but didn’t answer the use of _fettered_ , ill-mannered as it may have been.

“Ah, the Blades of Marmora . . . rather overcautious,” Aisenne gestured lazily with one hand, “one might even say _paranoid_ , as a whole, are they not?”

The Blades _were_ very cautious, as a whole, but as Keith had been sent to him after he had been attacked at a peace summit by someone seeking his death, Shiro couldn’t exactly say it was _unwarranted_ caution to guard him.

“Did you require something, Lady Aisenne?” Shiro asked politely. “If so I would be more than happy to assist you, but I _was_ retiring.” He let his words creep into a pointed tone.

“Ah, of course! Ah.” Aisenne shook her head slightly on the breathy sound, gesturing again and asking for clarification on one of the points Shiro had gone over so many times already it had given him a headache. He explained it again all the same, not letting his expression waver from its polite mask, then bid Aisenne a good evening and left before anyone else could suddenly require his attention.

A warm, gentle touch pressed against his lower back at one side, where Shiro knew it would be blocked from the room of diplomats they were departing by Keith’s body. He sighed, glancing over his shoulder at Keith and finding a spark of sympathy in his eyes, though his face was impassive - even his ears were still.

Shiro dipped his head a fraction and a faint smile curled Keith’s lips before the hand at his side nudged, pushing him on out of the hall, Keith following on his heels.

They were soon back in the safe solitude of Shiro’s own rooms and he was faintly surprised as Keith took his cape and pushed him to sit. “Keith?” he questioned faintly.

“You’ve been awake for far too long,” Keith said bluntly, “and you have been pushing yourself even to stay alert for the past few vargas.” He pointed towards the bed. “Rest.”

Shiro opened his mouth, then closed it, pulling off his circlet and slumping forwards over the table as he let it fall from his fingers. A warm hand patted his back, then slid up to rest at the nape of his neck, and he shivered, finding the touch surprisingly relaxing.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The door chimed and Shiro straightened. “Yes?” he called.

It opened and Keith stepped inside. “I came to report that the Barrash delegation has departed without incident, your highness.” he said with a little bob of his head. The door closed behind him.

“. . .you watched the departure yourself.” Shiro said, not quite a question.

Keith almost smiled. “I wasn’t officially part of the group, no.” he said evasively, and Shiro knew if he asked no one would have _seen_ Keith there. His lips twitched and he shook his head. “I’m sure you’re pleased you will no longer have to put up with me at your heels constantly.”

Shiro was surprised. “I am pleased that the initial meetings went well, that the Barrash appear to truly wish for peace, that there was no conflict here on the Castle, in my _home_. Keith, you’re my friend,” he paused, smiling sheepishly, “my _best_ friend. I don’t mind you being close. You must be glad you’ll get a break from having to centre your days on where I wander around the Castle, though, hm?” he added hurriedly.

Keith just looked at him for a moment. “It’s my duty to watch over you, Shiro.” he said, and Shiro sighed.

“I know. And I know that you would _never_ neglect your duty, Keith,” Shiro said honestly, “but surely that can’t be-”

“You are also my friend and it makes me happy to know _myself_ that you are safe.” Keith said simply. It took Shiro a moment to take that in, mouth still open around the words Keith had interrupted. He looked largely unruffled, though his posture was a bit stiff.

Shiro reached up, fingertips bypassing Keith’s hair to brush lightly at the base of his ear on one side. Keith stilled, his ear twitching, and Shiro curled his fingers, pressing lightly, before he could think better of it. He froze. Keith made a soft sound Shiro barely heard, then sighed, the tension easing back out of his shoulders as he tipped his head towards Shiro’s hand, eyes heavy-lidded.

“Keith, I-” Shiro broke off uncertainly. It had been . . . inappropriate and while if he _had_ thought about the action before taking it he wouldn’t necessarily have thought Keith would be _angry_ with him it had still been-

Keith reached up and caught hold of Shiro’s jaw with one hand and the nape of his neck with the other, pulling him down and meeting him with a hot, hard kiss. Shiro heard himself make a tiny whimpering sound but couldn’t really care as he kissed fiercely back, his fingers pressing into Keith’s hair and rubbing the base of his ear. He felt the mild sting of a sharp tooth against his tongue and his breath hitched. Shiro had never kissed anyone with fangs before.

Claws prickled at the curve of his jaw, so gentle - Keith always was with him, even when they were sparring, his powerful frame held neatly in check - and Keith pressed bodily into him as he drew Shiro in closer. Shiro moaned, wrapping his left arm around Keith’s waist and holding him tight. Keith _purred_ against his mouth, tongue pressing deeper before playfully retreating again, several times, and Shiro felt almost dizzy.

They broke apart, all but panting, Keith’s lithe body tucked in the curl of Shiro’s arm, his hair tangled around Shiro’s fingers. Keith _kneaded_ the back of his neck gently and _Shiro_ wanted to purr, leaning into Keith without thinking.

He supported what might be half of Shiro’s weight without even seeming to notice, save for the gentle swipe of his fingertips along Shiro’s jaw. “Mm. . . _Shiro_.”

Shiro flushed hard. He had never heard his own name sound so- so-

Wanton and sensual and . . . warmly, endlessly _affectionate_.

“Keith.” Shiro replied breathlessly, though he could give it in nothing like the same tones. Keith purred wordlessly, low and rough, and kissed Shiro’s jaw on the opposite side from where his fingers still rested. “ _Keith_. . .”

Keith nuzzled his cheek, a feathery kiss, then caught Shiro’s mouth once more. He moaned, tightening his grip around Keith’s waist.

“I . . . have wanted to kiss you for so long.” Shiro said softly as their lips parted a few moments later, mind spinning too much to think better of it before the words slipped out.

Keith’s eyes widened, ears tipping slowly back then wavering as he shifted his weight.

“I. . .” Keith began. He was so close and it was so easy, Shiro couldn’t resist ruffling his hair - it was so _soft_ , the wild locks catching around his fingers. “I shouldn’t have wanted,” he paused, swallowing, “but . . . I, too.”

Shiro’s heart squeezed and leapt at the same time. “Truly?” he asked breathlessly.

Keith smiled, caressing Shiro’s jaw, pressing into his embrace. “Mm. . . Truly, Shiro.” he murmured, brushing a sweet, barely-there kiss to Shiro’s lips.

Shiro laughed a little, giddy, and couldn’t help another kiss, and another. Keith’s arms twined around his shoulders and he met each one with a soft sound of pleasure and eager reciprocation.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro moaned, arching his back and smiling lazily at the dull throb of muscles just on the good side of overworked. The sticky-slick mess on his belly was slightly less pleasant, but he was riding too high on the ebbing warmth of pleasure to really care. Although he supposed it might be rather more bothersome for Keith, smeared into his fur.

He opened his eyes. Probably why Keith was edging away and out of bed, but even so. . .

Shiro reached out, sitting up enough to catch Keith’s hip. “Hey.” he said, voice a little rough in the aftermath of the pleasure still pulsing faintly through his body.

“Ah, Shiro, I should. . .” Keith trailed off, halfway out of bed, eyes focused somewhere closer to his hand on Keith’s hip than his face. Shiro realised suddenly that Keith hadn’t been getting out of bed because he fastidiously wanted to be clean, or because he was uncomfortable. He would have been hurt at the realisation, but Shiro thought he knew better.

“Do you _want_ to leave?” Shiro asked bluntly, because he _knew_ Keith, rather well now and more so all the time, and-

Keith raised his head, meeting Shiro’s eyes. “No.” he said. “No, I don’t.” He sounded almost wrecked, his eyes wide and dark, a tremor running through him under Shiro’s hand. Shiro suppressed a shiver of his own.

“Then don’t.” Shiro said simply, tugging at Keith by the hip and then falling backwards onto his bed and spreading his arms out wide. He attempted a pout. “I’m very cuddly. I want you to stay.” His voice dropped a little on the last, painfully earnest. “Please.”

Keith watched him for a moment, eyes bright and ears sagging just a degree off from _perked_ in a manner Shiro knew reflected a thoughtful moment, possibly an internal debate. He wriggled his shoulders and stretched a little and Keith smiled faintly, fond.

Then he turned back fully, prowling up the bed - Shiro didn’t think he did it on purpose, rather, when settled onto all fours Keith simply _prowled_ \- and diving in to press against Shiro’s side, purring as he rubbed his cheekbone against Shiro’s shoulder.

Shiro wrapped an arm around his shoulders and snuggled into the plush heat of Keith all along his side. “I just want you.” he said softly.

Keith purred a little harder, one clawed hand trailing delicately up Shiro’s ribs and over his chest. “This isn’t . . . my place.” he said, though, lifting his head to meet Shiro’s eyes.

“I want it to be.” Shiro said, swallowing thickly. “Why can’t it be?”

Keith tilted his head to one side, then leaned up to kiss Shiro, and he wrapped his arms around Keith’s trim waist. Keith cuddled into his embrace with a soft sigh, stormy eyes nearly glowing. “I want it to be too.” he murmured, and Shiro freed one hand to bring it up and let it slide into Keith’s messy hair, stroking carefully through the tangled strands.

Keith purred throatily, his ears tilting outwards and bent slightly down in an expression Shiro was learning from dozens of stolen kisses and more, long moments spent pressed together and tangled up in one another. Keith trailed a fingertip along his jaw, the barely-there sensation of his claw dragging over Shiro skin making him shiver, then dipped his head to kiss Shiro again, warm and slow.

Shiro moaned, eyes falling shut as he lost himself in the lazy, sweet sensations.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Ah, Shiro, Captain.” Alfor smiled at them as they entered his study, nodding his head in greeting.

“Father.” Shiro replied as Keith bowed silently. “You summoned us?”

“Chief Kolivan is here.” Alfor said, and Shiro blinked, but nodded. “Captain, he’s waiting for you in the small meeting room in the golden wing. I believe he wishes to discuss your current and possibly future assignments.”

“Yes, your majesty.” Keith said, bowing his head in acknowledgment. Shiro glanced sideways at Keith, then back to his father as he dismissed Keith. He left.

“I only needed to inform Captain Keith that his Chief was awaiting him, my apologies for bringing you both here, son.” Alfor said, seating himself behind his desk.

“No need, Father.” Shiro said automatically, bowing and taking his leave. He began to turn towards the meeting room by instinct, then stopped and pointedly headed to his room instead. Chief Kolivan wished to speak with _Keith_ , not Shiro, there was no need for him to be there. In fact he _should_ not be there.

Shiro swallowed painfully and walked a little quicker, wanting to get himself safely into his own rooms where he would not be seen if he. . . Shiro took a shallow breath and forced himself calm even as he turned down the corridor that held his own room. And, just down beyond it, Keith’s. He closed his eyes, resting his hand on the pad and slipping into his room.

He tried not to think about it, neatening the disarrayed stacks his research that morning had left behind, then choosing one of the tablets to read as he sat down. He stopped barely three pages into it, more than aware that he was going to have to start over when he was less distracted if he wanted to actually take in _any_ of the information there.

He selected a novel instead, one that Allura had brought back from the market on a new planet she and Coran had gone to make contact with recently. He settled comfortably on his bed, leaning against the wall at the head. The story was interesting, but Shiro’s focus kept slipping, picturing Chief Kolivan waiting in the meeting room. Picturing Keith, stiff and formal and perfectly reserved - he _was_ one of the Blades - answering his summons.

Trying not to think of what Kolivan had summoned Keith for, what they would be discussing even now.

Shiro gave up, closing his book and putting it aside as he rose to pace the room, rubbing his face. It hadn’t occurred to him. It hadn’t _occurred_ to him. How had he not-

Keith had been assigned here, to protect Shiro, that was true - Keith’s service, _Keith_ , had been a gift . . . but that didn’t mean he was here to stay. Keith was one of the best and strongest Blades, it only made sense that Kolivan would- would want him back.

Would take him back.

Shiro felt foolish for never thinking of it, even as his heart ached at the thought of _losing_ Keith. Not that he thought-

Even if Keith were called away, it didn’t . . . necessarily mean the end of things between them, but Shiro selfishly wanted Keith to be close. To keep him. He’d grown so comfortable with Keith at his side, and then more, to _depend_ on him there, and now. . .

Shiro swallowed, halting in his restless motion and turning towards the wall, resting his brow against it. He took a deep breath. Keith owed him nothing. Kolivan was Keith’s commander, the Chief of the Blades of Marmora, and if he called Keith had to return.

Even if Shiro couldn’t help wishing that was not the case, or that it was something else-

Something else. Kolivan was to discuss Keith’s current mission and possibly future missions with him, Shiro’s father had said. It was . . . possible that Keith was being pulled for a mission but would return _here_ , to Shiro, rather than being recalled entirely.

Shiro tried not to hope too hard, because that was a faint chance, he knew, if it were even that, but _oh_ how he wished Keith could - would - stay.

He dragged himself away from the wall and dropped listlessly onto the bed.

Shiro wasn’t sure if it was _truly_ only a few breaths later or if he had grown distracted, but he lunged to his feet. “Keith!”

“. . .Shiro.” Keith eyed him cautiously, the door closing behind him. “Are you all right?”

Shiro’s throat locked up and he slowly sank down onto the bed again, eyes fixed on Keith. “Do- Do you need to pack?” Shiro asked weakly, his voice not quite coming out right. It hadn’t precisely been what he meant to say.

“What?” Keith tilted his head, then stiffened, ears folding down. “Oh, _Shiro_.” He crossed the room and knelt at Shiro’s feet, clasping his hands and pressing a soft kiss to his fingers. “Shiro, I’m not going anywhere.” he said softly.

Shiro’s fingers spasmed, and Keith brushed his thumbs over them, rising and settling beside him on the bed.

“I- I’d never thought about it,” Shiro said without really meaning to, “that you might not stay. That you might be called away. Taken back. I feel so thoughtless, _foolish_ , how could I have forgotten. . .”

“Shiro,” Keith kissed his cheek and breathed his next words warm against Shiro’s skin, “of course I’m staying. Kolivan had some things to discuss with me and he asked about sending another captain in my place, and I told him I would prefer to stay here with you.”

Shiro swallowed, looking shakily at Keith’s face. He squeezed Shiro’s hands comfortingly. “ _You’re_ here. Of course I’m staying.” he said simply, and Shiro let out a shaky breath, shoulders slumping forwards.

Keith kissed his cheek and pushed him gently further back, climbing into his lap. “You want me to stay?” he asked quietly, and Shiro raised his head, eyes widening, to meet Keith’s gaze. He wrapped his hands around Keith’s slim hips.

“ _Yes._ ” Shiro said earnestly. “Keith, I- It’s selfish, but I don’t ever want you to go.” he said, voice softening. “I-”

Keith kissed him, hands sliding over his shoulders and arms wrapping around him. “I’m staying. It’s not selfish.” he said gently, with an amused lilt. “Not when it is what I would wish for also.” he added, nuzzling Shiro’s cheek affectionately as Shiro’s arms rose to slide around his waist, holding tight.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Shiro!”

Shiro startled; the call of his name wasn’t a yell but it was more urgent than Keith usually sounded, let alone when they were not assured of privacy. He turned and stepped out from between the tall fronds of two plants he couldn’t identify, looking for his shadow.

“Keith?” he called in the same moment Keith spun, focus catching on him. In a few quick strides Keith was at his side, looking him over. “Is everything all right?”

“Is it?” Keith asked, frowning. “Your sister told me you needed me, immediately.” 

Shiro blinked. “What- Oh. _Allura._ ” He rubbed his face.

“You’re all right, then?” Keith said, eyes narrowing.

Shiro ran his fingers over his hair, absently prodding the side of his circlet to nudge it back into place afterwards. “I’m fine. I’m sorry Allura worried you.” He offered a rueful smile. “I . . . suspect she wanted you to rush out here to join me for a moonlit walk in the gardens.” he said, flushing.

Keith startled, then looked up at the twin moons overhead. “. . .do _you_ want me to join you for a moonlit walk in the gardens?” he asked dubiously, meeting Shiro’s eyes.

Shiro flushed. “I mean. . . Not if you wouldn’t enjoy it.” he said, not quite dropping his own gaze.

Keith ran his fingers down Shiro’s arm. “Come on then.” He tipped his head, giving Shiro a small smile. Shiro grinned back and caught hold of Keith’s hand, twining their fingers. Keith rubbed his thumb over the back of Shiro’s hand and tugged him further out of the narrow path between the plants whose heavy fronds extended overhead.

Shiro sighed contentedly, leading Keith a little deeper into the gardens, guessing that he would be more comfortable if they walked slightly less open areas. Keith brushed his shoulder against Shiro’s arm companionably and didn’t release his hand even as the path narrowed, slipping gracefully through the spaces between the larger plants.

“Have your introductions been going well?” Keith asked, reaching out to brush aside the heavy fronds of a small tree that bowed low enough to reach head height.

Shiro shrugged. “These people have little history of wars or ugliness,” he said with a wistful smile, “they were pleased to meet us and everyone new we are introduced to is just as happy and curious.”

“It’s hard to imagine.” Keith said softly, and Shiro squeezed his hand. He glanced up. “I suppose my people are not precisely built for peace, however.”

“Don’t say that.” Shiro frowned. “We _are_ building a peace. Your people included.”

“I didn’t mean it that way.” Keith said, expression softening. He tugged Shiro to a stop and turned towards him, stroking his cheek. “I believe in that peace, you know that. We have always been . . . a wild people, however. An end to war, we can _all_ long for; the kind of . . . endless quiet and cheerfully _constant_ coexistence these people have. . .”

“It would not suit?” Shiro suggested wryly.

“No.” Keith replied, voice dry. “Even when we live close to each other we cannot be so very . . . tight-knit.”

“No, nor my people.” Shiro agreed, nodding. Keith turned with a curious sound and Shiro fell in behind him. “It is interesting to see how their society has built on those notions, however. Even if it would be . . . uncomfortable to try to live among them.”

“True enough.” Keith paused, a thoughtful expression crossing his face. “Galra may sometimes live so close, but not outside a family.” he added.

Shiro leaned closer. “Oh?”

Keith glanced up at him and smiled. “We are by nature very close with our mates and our children, Shiro.” he said with a soft laugh. Shiro wondered at that - even outside of communal societies like the one they were learning about here, close was often the natural instinct for families, particularly immediate families. “Closer, it seems, than is considered quite comfortable by many.” Keith added, and he nodded.

He was still curious, but he remained quiet as Keith spoke rather than try to guide what he said; he was curious about anything which Keith might choose to share. Shiro’s people had been building friendships with Galra for generations, and the deeper peace they were still working at now had been his father’s dream since before he was born, but there was much he didn’t know about Keith’s people. The Galra as a whole could be very withdrawn, and particularly when it came to the dynamics of close family, of mates. . .

Shiro flushed, dipping his head and eyeing Keith from behind his forelock, wondering. . . _  
_  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro woke groggily to the sound of a quiet thump and the pressure of _something_ darting over and past him. A low growl sped his waking process rapidly and he sat up, raising the night-time lights just in time to see an unfamiliar Landa recoiling from Keith, who had evidently been the ‘something’ passing over Shiro’s body and was now crouched on his other side, snarling, hands curled and claws looking . . . longer than usual somehow to Shiro’s eyes. His fangs gleamed in the low light as he blocked a blow from the Landa and lunged, swiping at him barehanded and forcing him to yank back several of his hands.

“I hadn’t thought his highness would go so far as to require his guard to keep his side in his bedchamber!” the Landa said, half laughing as he ducked and arched his flexible body, avoiding Keith fluidly.

Keith’s eyes narrowed as he turned, ears folding back and pressing tight into his hair. He opened his mouth and snarled again, no words, only a furious warning issued between wicked fangs.

“With all that, still too slow to-”

Shiro’s breath caught as he jerked backwards, but there was no threat to him save the warm splash of blood across his face. Keith’s claws were buried in the Landa’s throat.

He twitched and slumped, and Keith disengaged with a low growl, dropping the Landa to the floor. “Shiro, are you all right?” he asked, voice rough, stepping closer, bare feet just shy of the pool of blood beginning to form on the floor. “Love?”

Shiro jumped, looking up again and meeting Keith’s eyes. There was blood on him as well, including a smear across his teeth which disappeared as he spoke. Shiro grimaced, stomach not entirely settled with that, and Keith suddenly dropped his hands.

“I’ll summon someone and deal with this.” Keith said evenly, his back stiff as he moved away and then knelt, reaching for the body. Shiro’s gaze trailed up the unusually tense lines of his back, then focused on his ears, angled down and folded unhappily. “One of your father’s guards can-”

“Keith!” Shiro interrupted, thrown, and he raised his eyes without lifting his head. “. . .you would abandon your duty to stay by me?” he said, and Keith looked stricken. He turned his face away.

“I wouldn’t want you to be uncomfortable.” Keith said tightly, beginning to gather the Landa’s body to himself. “You may be settling a peace between our peoples - most of our peoples,” he said with a sigh; parts of the Empire clung to Zarkon’s tyranny even now, “but I am not ignorant of the differences between us.”

Shiro frowned. Neither was he. “Keith, I am well aware of the differences between us.” he said quietly, reaching up to rub at a sticky splotch of drying blood on his cheek. “It would have been difficult to miss them.” he added, attempting a lighter tone.

Keith growled, voice low, and it still felt a little like a victory that he, so firmly controlled most of the time, would allow his façade to drop so much around Shiro. “This is what I _am_ , Shiro.” he said harshly, lifting his head and spreading his hands to indicate the long body of the dead Landa spread on the floor in a rapidly growing pool of his own blood.

Shiro’s eyes ticked to the body and back up to meet Keith’s. “I’m not unaware that it is your duty to protect me, regardless of the personal relationship between us, either.” he said, confused.

Keith huffed. “This is not- I mean, of course it is.” he said, sagging where he knelt, shoulders slumping. “But that is not what. . .” He closed his eyes, clawed hands sinking to rest on the body in front of him. Shiro eyed the bloody floor and debated getting out of bed to move to Keith’s side.

“Keith?” Shiro prompted gently.

“This is . . . for you.” Keith said softly, not lifting his head, his ears still folded close to his head but not pinned so far back any longer. He wasn’t angry, precisely. “He threatened you, would have _hurt_ you,” he said, opening his eyes, lips curling in a silent snarl, “it isn’t my _duty_ that drove me to-”

Shiro’s heart fluttered uncomfortably as Keith finally raised his eyes to meet Shiro’s.

“Shiro, I love you.” Keith said softly, and Shiro’s eyes widened. Keith slumped even lower, fingers curling into his palms, knuckles resting on the Landa. “I’m sorry. Please allow me to-”

Shiro slid off the bed, avoiding the blood on the floor more by luck than design, and stepped over the body to Keith’s side even as he startled, looking up. “ _Keith._ ” Shiro said, voice rough. He knelt, cupping Keith’s face and leaning close as Keith turned towards him. He rested their brows together, feeling the uncomfortably tacky sensation of drying blood between them and ignoring it. He felt the hum of Keith’s mind so close to his own and let himself reach for it, just a little. Not enough to read him, just enough to know he was there. “Do not be sorry. _Please_ do not be sorry. I love you too.”

Keith made a soft choked sound, his eyes big and faintly damp. “Shiro. . .”

“I love you.” Shiro said slowly and firmly, caressing Keith’s face. “Nothing could please me _more_ than knowing you love me too, dearheart.” he said, voice wavering faintly.

“More than anything.” Keith said with a shiver, reaching for Shiro with one bloody, clawed hand and then hesitating. Shiro leaned towards him a fraction more, encouraging the touch, and Keith’s hand smoothed over his ribs, smearing blood on his skin. The touch was endlessly gentle, careful as Keith always was with him.

“I am aware of the differences between us,” Shiro said, though of course he imagined there were still things he did not know, and the same for Keith, “and Keith, dearheart, _beloved_ , there is nothing you could _ever_ do that would make me uncomfortable to have you near. It is my dearest wish always to keep you by my side.”

Keith smiled slightly, tipping his head to rub his nose against Shiro’s in a gentle display of affection. Shiro relaxed a little, watching Keith’s ears relax, shifting forwards once more, a fraction at a time. He nuzzled gently in return and Keith sighed, bumping his cheekbone against Shiro’s.

Then he pulled back, swallowing thickly, avoiding Shiro’s eyes.

“Shiro, this won’t- won’t change, I don’t know _how_ ,” Keith said, words coming a little too quick, voice unsteady, “if you are threatened again, if someone tries to take you _away_. . .” He shook his head, looking faintly shamefaced and a little defiant at once. “I could have taken him,” he tilted his head towards the body, “down without- I _would_ have, if I was following my duty alone. But you are-” he broke off.

“I love you.” Shiro said again, simply, brushing his fingers over Keith’s face. “I wouldn’t want you to change.” And he had known Keith was protective by nature, he thought faintly, regardless of his place as a guard, although . . . not to this degree.

“I. . . Truly?” Keith asked tentatively.

Shiro kissed him lightly, a feathery touch that was more reassurance than anything. He did his best to ignore the faint taste of blood that crept over his lips from the brief contact. “Truly, dearheart.” he murmured. “The only thing I could not stand from you would be to _lose_ you.”

Keith smiled slightly, the backs of the same clawed fingers that had so effortlessly killed the threat beside them trailing over Shiro’s cheek in a soft caress.

In the end they pulled on a little more in the way of clothing, then summoned some of the royal guards to deal with the body and with searching the Castle as they retired to the quarters that had once been and were still in theory Keith’s own together. Shiro’s rooms would need cleaning before he could _possibly_ rest there and could not currently be trusted as secure in any case.

Even in his own rooms Keith was twitchy and on edge, though Shiro was relieved that he no longer seemed so miserable - so resigned.

Shiro caught him gently and ruffled fingertips through the fur over his chest and shoulder, tacky with drying blood. “Dearheart, wouldn’t you like to be clean?” he asked, nudging carefully. “This can’t be comfortable.”

Keith made a face that very clearly meant _yes_ , then shook his head. “I can’t leave you.” he said, and caught Shiro’s hand before he could say anything, squeezing it. “I know it seems all is well, it’s not. . . I can’t have you away from me right now.” he said quietly.

Shiro’s heart ached and he drew Keith into an embrace. “I don’t want you away from me either.” he said honestly, nestling his face into Keith’s impossibly soft hair. “Also I too would actually like to get clean.” he admitted, teasing lightly.

Keith actually laughed, and Shiro smiled into his hair, heart easing a little more. Keith rubbed a hand over the small of Shiro’s back and leaned his head away. “In that case. . . Yes. Let’s wash up, love.”

Keith was attentive and tender in the bath - acting, perhaps, as he might have had Shiro _actually_ been hurt. He didn’t protest, allowing himself to be fussed over and reaching out to Keith in return, running his fingers through sodden fur to rinse away the more stubborn remnants of blood there.

Whether it was being clean - Keith’s nose was stronger than his and the scent of blood had been thick in Shiro’s nose; he had wondered if it was keeping Keith further on edge - seeing and feeling for himself that Shiro was unhurt, or just the closeness between them, Keith was more relaxed after they bathed. Shiro was surprised how much better _he_ felt.

Keith nudged Shiro into his bed, then into the far corner, and settled at his side, between him and the rest of the world. Shiro curled into him and let him fuss, soft purrs and growls soothing Shiro deeper into lethargy as Keith tugged the blankets up and fluffed pillows around them. More like a nest than the way they usually slept in Shiro’s bed.

Shiro fell asleep with one arm around Keith’s waist and still feeling the gentle brush of Keith’s hand roaming up and down his chest.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Shiro fiddled with the edge of his book, his attention straying from it yet again. He’d lost the thread of what he was reading so often since he’d opened it today that he would probably do better to simply go back to the beginning of the chapter. Next time.

He looked around to where Keith was lounging across his bed, quiet and still, focus apparently locked on the book he was reading. Shiro bit his lip, thinking. Keith cocked an ear towards him without looking away from the book he held. “What is on your mind, love?” he asked, turning a page.

Shiro smiled, rising from the table and moving towards Keith on the bed. Keith continued reading, but Shiro knew he was paying attention all the same.

“You.” Shiro said, leaning in a bit. “And. . .”

Keith looked up, raising his eyebrows. “And?” He gave a curious little half mewl of a sound.

“Dearheart, would you allow me to do something for you?” Shiro asked softly, tracing a fingertip along one edge of Keith’s ear. He shivered under the caress, but gave Shiro an arch look.

“Mm. . . As you wish.” Keith stretched lazily and pushed his book over onto the other side of the bed. “ _Whatever_ do you wish to do, love?”

Shiro smiled, bending and pressing a kiss to Keith’s brow. He startled, then purred, reaching up to catch Shiro’s shoulders and draw him down closer. Shiro let himself be moved, tilting his head for a proper kiss and smiling into it as Keith’s pleased rumble tickled across his tongue.

Shiro pulled away reluctantly, rubbing at the base of Keith’s ear and letting his fingers run through Keith’s hair before he dropped his hand and straightened. He tugged off his shirt and tossed it aside to fall over the back of a chair, rolling his shoulders in a habitual stretch.

“Mm?” Keith made an interested sound, beginning to push himself upwards.

Shiro grinned, climbing into bed and tugging Keith in against himself. Keith moved with the pull with fluid ease, pressing up close, all silky fur and warm skin over whipcord muscles. Shiro kissed his shoulder, then nipped it playfully, and Keith laughed, giving a soft chirruping sound as he nuzzled Shiro’s temple.

Shiro ran his hands up Keith’s back, ruffling his fur, and cupped the back of his neck, encouraging him to tip his head into a kiss. Keith acquiesced easily, draping one arm around Shiro’s shoulders and stroking his jaw with the other hand.

When the kiss broke Shiro tipped Keith backwards onto the bed, making him laugh, though he didn’t protest, stretching out and watching Shiro from under lowered lashes.

Shiro hummed a soft little laugh of his own and shifted up onto his knees, leaning down over Keith and nuzzling his belly. Keith’s breath caught, and Shiro hummed, bringing one hand up in a light caress over Keith’s hip and side, then back down, smoothing his fur.

He sighed, rich with contentment, and let himself go limp as Shiro began trailing kisses in an aimless pattern over his belly and ribs. Shiro nipped at one of the lower ribs and he yipped in startlement, one hand catching Shiro’s shoulder with a press of claws that was just harsh enough to feel without stinging.

Shiro caught his wrist and drew his hand away, pressing his face into Keith’s palm and then kissing it before releasing his grip. Keith let his hand fall away, spreading himself out for Shiro as he scratched gently through Keith’s fur and made his way up Keith’s body with more kisses and the occasional careful bite, gentle rather than enflaming.

Keith was relaxing more and more under his hands, giving Shiro a steadying bit of confidence as he reached Keith’s collarbone and bit down there a little harder. He hissed, ears folding back and shoulders arching, but his body language stayed open and relaxed.

Shiro toyed with the soft ends of Keith’s hair, kneading just above his hip with the other hand, and stretched up, leaning over his body. Keith hummed, tipping his head and closing his eyes. Shiro nuzzled along his left ear, which slowly eased forwards once more, then nipped the edge of it. Keith jumped, moaning softly, even as Shiro settled back into gentle nuzzles instead.

“What- mm. . . _are_ you doing, love?” Keith asked, voice low and lazy, as he arched into Shiro’s stroking hands.

“Tell me if I do something wrong?” Shiro asked, a little nervous. Sliding one hand beneath Keith’s arched back, he ruffled the slightly thicker fur down Keith’s spine.

Keith reached up, caressing his face. “You can never do something wrong with me, love.” he said warmly, his eyes heavy-lidded but still sharp. Shiro smiled, bending to nip at his jaw and working down to nuzzle into his throat, fingers curling to knead into Keith’s sides above his hips. Keith moaned again, a drawn out, rolling sound that built into a purr. “And _oh_ you are . . . very sweet.”

“I want to. . .” Shiro trailed off, not sure he could put into words what he wanted, why he was trying to . . . not precisely _mimic_ but . . . draw from what Keith had told him about Galra pair-bonding.

He looked up as one of Keith’s hands cradled his face. Keith was smiling, a purr thrumming in his chest as he drew Shiro up for a nuzzling kiss. “You’re perfect.” he said softly, against Shiro’s mouth.

“I want to be, for you.” Shiro said, not pulling away, his lips brushing Keith’s as he spoke. Keith nudged his nose against Shiro’s, fingers sliding down the nape of Shiro’s neck as the corners of his eyes crinkled with a smile, his ears perking forwards. “I love you.” Shiro murmured into another nuzzling kiss, pressing Keith down with his weight.

Keith made a languorous sound of pleasure and arched into him, fingers curling until his claws barely prickled at Shiro’s skin under the short hair at the back of his neck. “I love you.” he returned, all but rubbing himself up against Shiro.

Shiro made a noise he would have called a purr before he grew used to hearing _Keith’s_ purr, and slid back down Keith’s body, both hands following the sleek curve of his ribs to his waist. Keith spread himself out willingly under the attention Shiro was lavishing on him, heavy-lidded eyes bright, his faint, lazy smile showing a peek of one fang.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello over on [Tumblr](https://kalira9.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/SerenaMarceaux)!


End file.
